


Pretty hurts

by Cnz999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cnz999/pseuds/Cnz999
Summary: It is said if you were born an omega you basically had it all in life. Alphas and few betas would do anything to gain the love of an omega. And if you were an omega you get to pick the best of the lot as your mate. Omegas could either choose to make your life easy by loving you or leave you with an empty heart the size of a black hole.So HOW DID IT ALL GO WRONG FOR YURI AGATA?!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Pretty hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Source:  
> https://pin.it/1WVJmtZ  
> https://pin.it/XCbPQEP  
> https://pin.it/47yMFWE

Character profiles

1\. Yuri Agata

OMEGA

  * Age 15
  * D.o.b 14/02/1995
  * Height 150cm
  * Weight 45 kg
  * Eye color Brown
  * Hair color brown
  * Likes: baking, reading, smoking and Ren-kun
  * Dislikes: Akira-San 



2.Rentarou Nakajima

ALPHA

  * Age:15
  * D.o.b 14/09/1994
  * Height 169cm
  * Weight 55 kg
  * Eye color Brown
  * Hair black
  * Likes: Yu-chan, painting Yu-chan , taking pictures of Yu-chan, Yu-chan's Cheese Cake.
  * Dislikes: seeing Yu-chan getting hurt, not seeing Yu chan
  * Hates: Akira Yamamoto



3\. Akira Yamamoto

ALPHA

  * age 17
  * D.o.b 06/05/1993
  * Height: 181cm
  * Weight: 69kg
  * Eye color black
  * Hair blonde
  * Likes: Yuri's affection
  * Dislikes:Yuri




End file.
